Pido una disculpa
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: Genda lastimo a Sakuma, le pide disculpas, ¿lo perdonara? a costa de que     JAJA vuelvo a mis típicas leves muestras de lemmon ¡SI! yaoi y lemmon
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA!, la primera vez que escribo algo de Genda y Sakuma, perdonenme si esto quedó del asco pero en mi opinión profesional (sorbo un poco de café) quedó más o menos pasable.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Si inazuma eleven fuera mío, lo compartiría con Yukiko-kun, Banana-googles, entre otras, pero por ahora es de level-5 (por ahora ¬¬)

* * *

**Pido una disculpa**

Desde que estudiaban en secundaría Genda y Sakuma sentían algo bonito y riquicuquis pero por alguna maldita situación no se habían declarado nada. Eran muy buenos amigos y nunca se habían propasado en nada a pesar de que ahora, a sus 17 años de edad, compartían su casa. Estudiaban y tenían residencia, benditas sean las becas.

Su escuela y su casa estaban separadas por 20 minutos (en metro) y ambos viajaban juntos, no era que Genda fuera paranoico y temiera por la integridad sexual de su amigo, ¡NO!, simplemente no quería que ningún pervertido, aparte de él, se acercara a Sakuma.

Todo empezó en la semana de entrega de calificaciones finales, entregar proyectos e investigaciones había sido muy agotador, finalmente era viernes y fin de ciclo escolar. Como siempre abordaron el metro y entre empujones lograron hallar un sitio vacío.

-siéntate

-claro que no Genda, hazlo tu

-por favor, siéntate

-¡que tú te sientes!

Como ya había sucedido otras veces, ambos comenzaron a discutir de quien debía sentarse hasta que un chico llegó y se sentó, los otros dos solo suspiraron y se acomodaron en la barra para no caer. Sakuma se encontraba detrás de Genda y comenzó a observarlo, era más alto que él y por azares del destino, o por mejor vida física, tenía el cuerpo más "musculoso" era tan varonil y guapo que le resultaba difícil creer que aún no tenía novia, ¿tal vez sentía lo mismo que él?

De pronto el metro se detuvo violentamente estampando a Sakuma contra Genda, posicionando accidentalmente una de sus manos sobre el trasero del portero, ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente.

El vagón se llenó de gente antes de que los chicos pudiesen sentarse por lo que siguieron de pie. De pronto otro violento frenado hizo que Genda empujara de cierto modo a Sakuma, de una forma no muy grata pues el trasero de Genda rozó el miembro de Sakuma, este comenzó con una leve erección, afortunadamente pudieron sentarse y el peliblanco puso su bolso sobre sus piernas ocultando así la delicada situación.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Sakuma sacó su celular y comenzó a mirar algunas fotos, pero por todas las noches en vela se quedó dormido. Genda se dio cuenta de eso cuando el celular cayó al bolso de su amigo.

-Sakuma se te cayó… -lo vio dormido, calmado, relajado, lindo, tierno, adorable y muchas cosas más.

Sin embargo el chico se limitó a sonreír cuando el menor recargo su cabeza en su hombro y decidió dejarlo dormir un par de estaciones, las cuales faltaban para que bajaran.

Anunciaron la parada y Genda movió suavemente a Sakuma con su hombro pero no despertó

-Sakuma, Sakuma –llamó varias veces pero no despertó

-¡SAKUMA! –volvió a decir y este se separó del hombro de su amigo y cuando iba a volver a recargar su cabeza, el metro se detuvo y velozmente Genda se levantó provocando que Sakuma se estamparon el asiento, golpeándose fuertemente la cara, despertando violenta y dolorosamente.

-apresúrate Sakuma

-eres un infeliz

-¿por qué?

-me dejaste caer en el asiento

-tú tienes la culpa por no despertarte

-claro que no yo…

Una discusión volvió a producirse hasta que llegaron a su casa y cada quien se fue a su habitación. En verdad que a veces Sakuma era insoportable, hasta para su ferviente enamorado Genda.

**(-/-)**

-¿por qué tengo que ver yaoi?, pues los doujins están sensacionales pero eso es malo, ¡qué rayos!, me importa un pingüino, ¡NO!, un pingüino no, me importan mucho, ¡ah!, ya que –pensó el chico mientras guardaba su revista debajo de su cama.

-Sakuma, ¿puedo pasar?

El mencionado sacó una revista deportiva y comenzó a ojearla, sentado cómodamente en su cama.

-¿Sakuma?

-¡vete de aquí Genda Koujiro! –grito mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y cubría sus orejas

-pero Sakuma –dijo sentándose junto a él

-¡quién te dio permiso de pasar!

-…

Genda veía a Sakuma sin decirle nada

-¡tengo algo en la cara o qué!

-¿me perdonas?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-pues porque eres mi amigo, anda no te cuesta nada

-humíllate

-¡que!

-tú me humillaste dejándome caer de cara en el asiento, ahora te toca a ti

-pero

-¡no te perdonare si no lo haces!

El de pelo caoba se hincó en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos pidió y suplico por una disculpa, Sakuma solo sonrío satisfecho por el acto de su amigo.

-te perdono Genda, ya lo había echo

-…

-solo quería verte llorar

-sí, creo que algo así supuse que arias

-sin rencor –Sakuma sonríe

-…

-¿verdad?

-¡yo soy muy rencoroso! –y sin decir nada más se lanzó sobre Sakuma, ambos cayeron al suelo y luego Genda besó al menor.

Sakuma no esperaba eso y solo se quedó en shock

-Genda

-…

-¡pesas mucho!, aléjate

-no voy a soltarte

-…

-debes pagarme por lo que me hiciste – coloco sus manos sobre las de Sakuma

-no seas así, por favor

Genda comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de Sakuma mientras que éste se resistía, no era decente hacer algo así pero ¡Al diablo la decencia!, Sakumita para nada pervertido sólo se dejó querer y entro en el juego correspondiendo uno de los muchos besos de Genda.

-¿Qué haces?

-te pago

-creí que no…

-shh, no hagas que me arrepienta –y volvió a besar a Genda

Ambos siguieron besándose una y otra, y muchas veces más hasta que sin darse cuenta Sakuma quedó sobre Genda. Se separaron para tomar aire, no querían morir con solo unos cuantos besos dados.

Sakuma se sentó sobre Genda y fue en ese momento que el del parche se sonrojo, se dio cuenta de lo excitante que había sido esa sucesión de besos

-Genda

-…

-la tienes más dura que una piedra

-¡Sakuma!

-es la verdad

-…

-¿me dejas remediar tu problemita?

-¿cómo?

Sakuma le sonrió y Genda descubrió que su amigo casto y puro, no era como creía ¡ya no tenía inocencia!, además de que era un maestro en el arte de la masturbación.

Genda temblaba de vez en vez y soltaba uno que otro gemido, Sakuma simplemente seguía con su labor, era la primera vez que hacia eso, aunque Genda y ustedes lo dudaran, al fin de cuentas leer y ver yaoi habían servido de mucho.

-Sakuma espera

-que pasa –detuvo su labor

-creo que me

-¿ya?

(Asiente)

-¡no aguantas nada!

-dame papel o algo

-no te preocupes hazlo aquí –abre su boca

-¡¿Qué! ¡Nunca!

Lo ve feo

-no me veas feo

-¡entonces hazlo!

-pero

-¡soy capaz de ir a saciar mis deseos carnales con Kido-kun!, sabes que si me atrevería

-¡NO!

(Sonríe felinamente)

-lo hare

Sakuma volvió a lamer el pene de Genda y este dejo de reprimir la poca decencia que le quedaba. El otro recibió todo el blanquecino líquido y luego limpio suavemente sus labios

-e-espera Sakuma, ¿Te lo tragaste?

-si ¿Por qué?

-¡eso es malo!

-tranquilo está bien, puedes hacerlo ahora

-¿h-hacerlo?

-¡GENDA!, voy a ponerme cómodo –saca la revista que escondió debajo de su cama y se la arroja -¡Infórmate! –luego se marcha al baño

El otro se sonrojo al ver de qué se trataba pero decidió echar una pequeña ojeada. Sakuma tardo un poco en regresar y cuando lo hizo Genda casi se desmaya, era su deseo más sucio hecho realidad, su lindo Sakuma solo con boxers...

* * *

¿y?...¿que tal?

lo deje en "suspenso" no se si continuar o no, creo que me falta inspiración

¡Solo les deseo dulces sueños!

**Nota:** Sakuma dice que leer yaoi es malo, pero yo opino todo lo contrario ^^ ¿ustedes?

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Me agrada como quedó espero que a ustedes también

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven, ¡por ahora es tuyo level-5!, por ahora

* * *

**Lo que provocan las buenas acciones**

**...  
**

-S-sakuma –el portero tapo su nariz

-dime –se sonrojo con la reacción del otro

-yo…am…h-hola

-¿eh?

¡Por qué era tan difícil!, más bien, ¿Por qué Genda era tan estúpido?, Sakuma solo sonrío, fingiendo tranquilidad, fingiendo ser un experto, fingiendo saberlo todo, fingiendo no tener miedo, fingiendo no estar nervioso.

-tranquilo, sólo déjate llevar –y lentamente se recostó sobre Genda y comenzó a besarlo y quitar su ropa.

**.::Flashback::.**

Sakuma entro al baño y comenzó a temblar peor que una gelatina de zanahoria frente a Tsunami, estaba a punto de perder su preciada virginidad, sería con Genda pero aun así, era una decisión muy importante, se paró frente al espejo y sonrío, ¿lo qué hacía sería correcto?

Suspiro resignado pensando en enfrentar a Genda y decirle que no estaba listo, pero recordó aquel día, el día más frustrante de su vida, Fudo besando a Kido.

Esto sería una venganza y un esfuerzo más por olvidar al anterior único amor de su vida, de acuerdo, tal vez venganza no, pero sí le ayudaría. Se armó de valor y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras a su mente llegaban imágenes de Genda, era algo tonto pero debía aceptarlo, estaba enamorado, total y completamente enamorado de Genda Koujiro ¡qué estupidez!, pero al fin se libraría del otro que en ese momento importaba un reverendo pepino.

Salió del baño solo con sus boxers y solo pudo pensar en lo lindo que se veía Genda leyendo esa revista, estaba listo y si Genda no lo estaba, él lo ayudaría.

**.::Fin de Flashback::.**

Volvió a lamer su miembro y Genda se excitó al instante.

-Sakuma me voy a

-¡otra vez!

-…

-espera, has que valga la pena –por más obsceno y vulgar que se viese, Sakuma quitó la única prenda que traía provocando que Genda se sonrojara al máximo –vamos, hazlo

-¿hago qué?

Sakuma suspiró y tomo las manos de Genda y las puso sobre su cadera, cualquiera que hiciera eso sabría lo que significaba, menos el adorable Genda.

-¿podrías hacérmelo tú a mí? –Genda sintió que era lo más viable, su inexperiencia contra la perversión de Sakuma

-¡NO!, tu eres el seme no yo

-pero no sé qué hacer

Sakuma volvió a suspirar hastiado y comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos en su entrada, su espalda se tensaba y soltaba uno que otro gemido, Genda no pudo más debía dejar de fingir, ya había logrado ver lo que deseaba fervientemente desde que vio a Sakuma masturbándose una noche en su habitación, era tan excitante, oh si, al fin. Genda se transformó en algo más que una fiera y violentamente empujo a Sakuma contra la pared

-¿qué haces?

-lo que eh deseado desde hace mucho tiempo

Sakuma gritó al sentir los dedos de Genda dentro de él, se sentía tan bien, era fenomenal, lo excitaba a cada instante. Sintió la lengua de Genda recorrer su espalda y la mano izquierda en su pene, comenzando a masturbarlo.

-¿listo?

-sí

Genda cargo tiernamente a Sakuma y lo recostó en la cama, se puso sobre él y lentamente introdujo su miembro. Un calor abrasador los inundó por completo, ambos gemían y gritaban al sentir al otro dentro. Sentían como su alma se convertía en una y como ese momento se convertía en el más hermoso que hubiesen vivido. Genda embestía al otro suavemente pero con fuerza a la vez, hasta que un líquido comenzó a salir de Sakuma provocando que este también eyaculara.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama cuando terminó. Sakuma vio a Genda que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro y se recostó en su pecho.

-gracias Genda

-Sakuma, sabes que te amo verdad

-sí, desde la secundaria

-pero Kido

-sh, no arruines el momento

Ambos se besaron y Genda acaricio el rostro de Sakuma suavemente

-te AMO

-yo también Genda –dijo antes de que se quedara dormido.

**-/-**

Ambos estaban sentados juntos por primera vez, o nadie viajaba a la ciudad de inazuma o tenían suerte. Sakuma escuchaba música y Genda leía pasivamente.

-Sakuma, volveremos a ver a Kido

-¿y?

-¿cómo que "y"?

-pues sí ¿y?

-…

-él ya no me interesa, sólo me interesas tú y tú "amiguito" –colocando su mano en la entrepierna del otro.

-Sakuma, aquí no

El mencionado solo río un poco ante las palabras del otro.

-tengo una última pregunta –Genda lo miró

-…

-¿ahora si estamos saliendo?, ¿no?

-si no estampas mi cara contra el asiento, sí

-echo

Ambos sonrieron y luego se besaron, sin percatarse de Kido en el vagón de a lado, besandose ferosmente con Fudo quien comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Kido, pero eso, eso es otra historia…

**FIN**

* * *

No pude evitar agregar a Kido y Fudo, es para que quede claro que Sakuma NO volverá con su fuerte Kidoadicción

Realmente espero que les guste, porque a mí ¡me encantó! ^^

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!

¿algún review?

cierto...si quieren una historia (ya saben como escribo amor, pasión y lemmon ¬¬ jejeje) pidan, estoy de buenas e inspirada, sólo recuerden que soy 100% YAOISTA


End file.
